God of war
by Player Tauz
Summary: the first son of Zeus the true god of war returned and this time he returned to stay!
1. Chapter 1

The god of war

Hello well I was with this idea in the head of Naruto x percy Jackson crossover but the couple I will not yet reveal maybe in the next chapter

Warning-ooc, gender bender, harem, godlike / almighty Naruto

XXXXXXXXXX

I was asleep Fleeing from the past and living in hiding in the world Making much less of what I can Just far away watching the enemies

I'm back! and no matter where I go I'll always come back stronger, my power increased My mythology shows the world that I'm looking for in the past to show who I am!

I went in the history books My name was there, marked in the memory Parchments showed me the way to victory Now I'm going back to my glory days, time

Inside me there is a beast With all my strength I know that nothing beats me Now I discovered my identity in this The God of War,

...

I left the lions' den With blood on my body, no marks or scratches Alone in crowds, surrounded by monsters I only regret the enemies, they do not work prayers

Do not judge my actions My poison is worse than scorpions I am a legend I have conquered demons and dragons

I stay alive between lightning and thunder

Look into the eyes to see I've turned the hate into a source of power Do not want to know, what can I do

If you hit the front you will regret

I was born ready for War Try to face me, You do not know what's waiting for you Now I discovered my identity in this age The master of wars

I am the God of War the eldest son of Zeus and hera Naruto! The God of War

Now do you see my glory? A legend among gods the only one whose strength beats the king of the gods the father of odin and Anubis the god of war I reign in that land you see

I returned and this time to stay! And show I'm going to the power of the God of war!

XXXXXXXXXX

Of all the people he had hoped to see after millennia, he certainly expected to see one of his family members despite being distant and cold with Zeus his grandfather the person in front of him was none other than Anubis the son of his elder brother the first God of the war and also one of the children of his elder brother but also the known as the God of the dead being able to uproot human souls and even of deities with his own hands

"Why are you here ? Anubis? "Zeus demanded the man with black hair and green eyes in crevices beyond the canines that came out of his mouth the tension between the two was seen although percy jackson was next to his father Possidon and annabeth at my side all the gods present were in the room ares, hephaestus, Possidon, and other gods like hestia

"You know why I'm here Zeus I like my brothers we do not like the Olympians even though our father is his son we do not like the Greeks our father taught us that you Greeks are selfish but I'm here at my father's request, he tired of hiding in the world of humans he said that he will come to return his throne as God of war and he asked me to tell you that you have no choice in that old "revealed the Egyptian God although Zeus looked tense and angry with his grandson besides that some gods which I noticed to be Apollo and his twin Artemis and others like Ares and others except Hestia, Zeus, Hera and other gods who knew of my brother's existence

"You would not dare say that to your grandfather." Zeus furiously returned the black-haired man who only smiled before he had his black khopesh with gold details, I knew that this weapon was dangerous the legends surrounding it said that a cut of her sent him to makai and stained his soul eternally condemning him to one of the 9 circles of hell depending on his sins but no doubt no one who knew the 9 circles would like to be in the ninth the woman who was the owner was said to be a high ranking demon E power

"Wait and you'll know if it's true," Anubis exclaimed before green flames slowly swallowed his body from his feet and slowly swallowed his body and green ashes to leave where his body was.

"I knew I should have killed that brat when I could." Zeus roared and everyone was confused mostly airs who did not know who said he could take the throne as God of War but he looked angry

"Father, what did this man mean, we have another brother who we do not know of?" Asked Artemis, and they all paid attention when Zeus did not answer but his brother Possididon answered for him

"His elder brother ... Naruto uzumaki the God of war a strong God father of odin, Anubis and other deities the boy fought with Zeus and seriously injured the same he was the first one who entered the den of nemeian lions and killed all just to leave one alive and left without any harm he is a legend is possibly a brutal man "said Possidon and all were surprised this I even noticed Aphrodite was I saw the water forming on the ground like a mirror

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback start

The place is a beautiful forest and certainly very attractive besides very green onter and wide variety of fauna besides possessing a large tree with immense extensions a foliage of pure green mystical animals like the legendary foxes of multiple tails although the majority have maximum four tails but all noticed that the fox quickly left the local changing from his human form to foxes of multiple colors and sizes but a man of hairs being a mixture of blonde and crimson white horns protruding from his head strange eyes being a metallic purple with strange patterns and symbols but also two red ears of Wolf in his head plus 10 wolf tails on his cocix he was sitting on a log and a boy with two wolf ears on his head and a single tail

"We are gods boy that makes us a target of today until the end of time, it will be marked but you will learn to fight to become strong sasuke" the blond man said to the boy who nodded the blond man had a big muscular body and dressed something a bit strange a kind of white kimono with a symbol in the back but also an ax and two hand swords (AN- you know what I'm talking about) but both got up the boy sasuke was standing next to his father and walked before entering a rustic but beautiful house with its unusual beauty was a woman with black-blue hair onyx eyes and a mouth-watering body she smiled at both of them besides the house being located in a community

"Naruto-kun, I see you were training sasuke-chan, right?" Said the woman, smiling before she received a wave of the blond man who smiled at her.

"Hai mikoto-chan in a short time he will be as strong as itachi or madara" said the man smiling and messing with the hair of the boy who waved enthusiastically

"Yes Kaa-chan I will be so strong when itachi-nii and madara-nii and I will protect you is tou-chan" said the little boy smiling what caused both adults to smile

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was a little surprised that this man was his big brother? He really was different from what they thought he would be to his whole but atena just smiled softly

"He was such a kind man that I three of his sons uchiha madara, uchiha itachi and uchiha sasuke legends in the supernatural world, but when my brother had some half-blood kill his wife that if I remember correctly was a minor goddess, he changed his personality became darker and since then he came to hate Olympus thinking that all Olympus was responsible for this ... I was visiting him on the day one of his beloved wives was killed mikoto uchiha was killed I remember seeing his anger exploding I will spare you details but ... thanks to Zeus he became spiteful against Olympus "Possêidon clarified to those in the room who were surprised they all looked at Zeus who said nothing and was quiet

How much did they not know about their big brother?


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi war

I will start the true story in the arch of the fourth war shinobi then kaguya who will be Naruto's daughter and Tita lotus but also kaguya will have hagoromo and hamura as children but as his father does not need a companion to generate children

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day in elemental nations one of the lands of the 15 kingdoms that Artemis most liked to visit not only because of the chakra that was similar to magic but because of the strength that humans possessed and also the legends that surrounded like the legendary madara uchiha and senju hashirama or the legendary bijuus but by the revelations that she had of her father and uncle she knew that many gods inhabited these vast dangerous lands no more dangerous than libertra (1) the land of the demons but still dangerous but still she still liked the land except her eminent wars but even a war that could define the fate of the nations with madara uchiha her supposed cousin is trying to somehow put everyone in an illusion that would bring peace despite the unknown reason but she suspected what was the reason also feared that his suspicions were true by what he knew his older brother had a great rage for humans by the fact of how selfish they were am besides his immense thirst for power as the case of the akatsuki organization that his descendant izumi uzumaki defeated and also his other descendant satsuki uchiha both containing one of its aspects being izumi the personification of one of the gifts of his father as the goddess amaterasu being the personification of the sun and heat but the other descending represented the personification of the moon and the seas like another half-god son of Naruto, edward newgate known as white beard the destroyer of worlds

"Do you think they can stop me children?" Otsutsuki kaguya demanded all the shinobi who were able to fight and those who just watched because of their state were on alert the goddess turn her two sons hagoromo and hamura next to the descendants of his father the God of war

"We'll stop you mother!" Exclaimed Hamura in confidence and a little arrogance in her voice that everyone noticed but all turned goddess smile

"Arrogant brat do you think you can stop the daughter of the queen of souls? Think of her little worm words "Kaguya responded to the son's failure that she had asura and Indra was stronger when she fought with both at the request of her father she really loved him with all her being she knew of her many brothers and sisters as Madara and Odin as both were strong she reminded him of her teaching her how to use her eyes and her lineage as twisting the world to her will only with her thoughts showing her the power to erase planets how to use one of the techniques that all her children knew how to use the hakai (destruction) that one of his elder beerus children seized through his father as long ago Olympus plucked the heart of his father by killing mikoto-kaa-chan as he changed with the death of it as well as his semi- gods like laxus, natsu, edward, aizen and others although not all take the right path he did not interrupt in the death of certain children but some he just saved from his death by being manipulated by aizen m those are old

"Anger gives us power you witnessed it right satsuki-chan? As itachi-otouto killed your parents to grow strong with hate before tou-sama appears to you right? "Kaguya asked the female uchiha who was quiet as izumi both knew what their father was planning with the destruction of the elementary nations since he told her and satsuki that the shinobi were becoming very arrogant and were quickly planning to do away with the other races because they found themselves superior to all life forms until the deities

"Hai, tou-chan explained the reason for this war that he asked the madara to create by manipulating the akatsuki and sent Juubi to retrieve his younger sisters" nodded satsuki informing the goddess, satsuki knew of his inheritance from his 10 years as his sister izumi as his father told of his universe adventures as he set up the 12 universes and their 12 hakaishins (gods of destruction) and the angels and kaioshins

But everyone felt a new aura much heavier, dense and intense than the kaguya or madara being infinitely larger than both of them together. And they all saw the responsible one, a man with long blond hair with crimson covering the ends two crimson ears on his head and 10 tails swaying behind him in the same crimson tone two ivory horns as kaguya eyes being a metallic purple with the mixture of a rinnegan and an Eternal mangekyou sharingan besides the ax and the two swords on his back but also noticed a tall man with a black and white eye slap in one eye and a huge spear on his back a silver and gold armor the gifts being semi-gods or gods watching the war knew who these two were the first being Naruto uzumaki the creator of the chakra and his son Odin the general Nordic God

"You did your homework satsuki-chan" said the man with a slight smile on the face the uchiha girl just nodded already the man behind him smiled a smile from someone who just found a member to much lost

"Ohh so you're a descendant of father, are not you? I am usually surprised the semi-gods are mostly men but as I am accustomed to the life my father has he does not surprise me I am Odin the Nordic God and user of guandao (2) "that answer shocked everyone but uses continuation was even greater" his brother older"

XXXXXXX

1 libertra is the city that will represent Britannia from nanatsu in taizai

2 guandao is the name of a legendary spear that tells the legend of a God who used it to sweep mountains but I do not remember the name of the God but remember I will put his name to search


End file.
